Filling the Void
by Kakashiandcanada
Summary: The ANBU agent Wolf is assigned to gaurd Harry Potter at his third year of Hogwarts. Will Kakashi be able to recover from his teammates' and sensei's deaths in time to save Harry from the forces of evil? Rated T for later on.
1. White Ceilings

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto, sadly. This is just fanfiction for two of the most awesome stories and mangas ever made.

* * *

><p>Hokage was not crazy...or at least he thought he wasn't. He had to remind himself though when an owl soared through his window early this morning. It dropped a sealed parchment scroll on his desk and landed on the chair across the room. Sandaime stared uncertainly at the foreign bird until it ruffled its feathers and hooted, making the Third Hokage chuckle. He returned his interest back to the scroll, carefully opening the seal with chakra from his fingers.<p>

_Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato,_

_Sarutobi-san, I am afraid we are in dire need of your assistance again. Harry Potter, the boy who ended the wizarding war, has been targeted by the Dark Lord for the past two years. I fear that he will be targeted yet again by a convict that escaped from our highest security prison. Unfortunately, we cannot watch him all the time; therefore I am requesting a skilled shinobi bodyguard for him. Harry is thirteen years old and finds himself in constant trouble. This certain shinobi must be excellent at staying hidden or blending in and we are willing to pay for an S-ranked mission for such a shinobi. I will be sending a representative, Minerva McGonagall, at 3:00pm from my school to obtain your answer._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

The Sandaime looked at his clock to find that it was 2:58pm. Dumbledore was requesting one of his best shinobi and wasn't giving any time to think of a good excuse not to send one. The Third Hokage chuckled again, that Dumbledore was too clever for his own good. Sandiame leaned back into his chair and ran through the list of shinobi in his mind.

The Third Hokage's thoughts were interrupted when a small "_pop_" echoed through the room, making him jump in surprise. A tall, strict-looking woman stood in the center of Sandiame's office. She would have looked very intimidating if she wasn't wearing long dark robes with an insanely pointed hat.

"Are you Minerva McGonagall?" The Third Hokage questioned in his best English.

"Yes, I am. I presume you are the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato?"

The Third Hokage responded, "Yes I am. My answer is yes, anything for Albus. I will send one of my best shinobi to guard the young boy. He is only a year older than Harry Potter and is very good, if I may say so myself. Unfortunately, he is still on a mission and won't be back until-"

An ANBU Black Ops burst through the door panting. McGonagall gasped at the Bear masked ANBU. His uniform was torn and bloody in many places and in others it looked burnt.

"Hokage-sama, we have returned from our mission. It was a success with no fatalities. Wolf is in the hospital with chakra depletion again and Lynx is also in the hospital with minor burns. If you would excuse me I would also like to be checked out too, sir." The bear handed the Third Hokage the mission file and started out the door.

"Wait, Bear." The Sandaime called as he stood up. "Please take my guest and me to Wolf's room."

"Hai Hokage-sama, follow me."

* * *

><p>Kakashi glared at the white ceiling overhead. One day he would paint all of the ceilings in the hospital different colors like red, blue, or even lime green. Then when people woke up in the hospital, they would notice the funny ceiling and laugh.<p>

Kakashi tried to sit up and grunted in defeat. If only he had the same amount of chakra all the other ANBUS had, then he wouldn't be laying here pitifully trying to raise his head. Kakashi sighed and in one giant push he heaved himself into a sitting position. He turned his head to stare out the window. He already missed his morning visit to the memorial stone, but if he could make it out the window he could still make to the stone before nightfall. Minato-sensei and Rin had only died 5 months ago in the Kyuubi attact, and the wounds were still too raw. Their deaths now brought Kakashi's death toll to 4. He cringed at the thought, knowing that he could have saved all of them. Kakashi proceeded to swing his legs to the side of the bed, he needed to talk to Minato-sensei about his last mission and he needed to tell Obito about some of the new things he discovered with his sharingan. Kakashi about to heave himself off when the Third Hokage entered the room.

* * *

><p>Sandaime unlocked the door to room 309 to find Kakashi trying to push out of bed. The Third Hokage sighed and walked over to where Kakashi was sitting.<p>

"Where do you think your going Kakashi?" he asked. Kakashi shuffled into a better position while a stern faced older woman with a weird pointed hat strode proudly into the room.

"Do you need something, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked, blatenly ignoring Sandaime's question. The weird woman walked over to Sandaime side.

"I have a mission for you Kakashi."

* * *

><p>How was it? Terrible, beautiful, eye bleeding awful, please let me know what you think. Also if you could let me know if there are any spelling or grammer mistakes I should fix, that would be most appreciated.<p> 


	2. Leaving Konoha

I apologize for how long it took me to write this chapter. I hope it's better than chapter 1. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kakashi whipped his head around back toward Sandiame. This made the Sandaime smile. He lazily tossed the mission scroll to Kakashi, which he caught easily. Kakashi placed it in his pocket to read later and turned his attention back to the Hokage. He patiently waited as the Hokage and the old woman were discussing more mission plans. She looked very irritated and kept motioning towards Kakashi. He could tell by her angered expression that she was not happy, probably because of how young Kakashi was.<p>

That sent a flash of anger through Kakashi. Why did everyone judge him by his age? He would make sure she knew he was the perfect shinobi once his chakra was replenished. When he looked back at them, the Hokage and weird woman were still talking, no, they were arguing more than talking. He shuffled in his seat and made a small cough to signal he was still there in the room.

The Hokage turned back to Kakashi, moving closer to him. "Excuse me Kakashi, This is Minerva McGonagall-san, one of the clients you will be working for."

"Kakashi, It's a pleasure to meet you." Kakashi could sense the displeasure in her voice, as if she was being forced to meet him. The "Mcgonagall" slowly stretched out her arm to shake Kakashi's hand. He stared questionably at her and after a few awkward moments he pushed out of bed and gave a low bow.

Making sure to sound polite but still having some edge to his voice, Kakashi responded, "It is indeed a pleasure to meet you, McGonagall-_san_."

"Kakashi you are to meet McGonagall-san at the village entrance at dawn tomorrow. She will also brief you on what has happened in the wizarding world recently." The Third Hokage stated, jumping back into the conversation. He motioned towards McGonagall-san to follow him and left the room with wink in his direction.

Kakashi returned to his bed and sank into the pillows. Did the Third Hokage really say she was from a different world and "wizarding" what was wizarding? Kakashi sat up again as he remembered the scroll in his pocket. He pulled the mission scroll back out of his pocket and opened the seal, carefully using the minimum amount of chakra possible. He unfolded the parchment and began to read through it.

_Kakashi, your mission will be at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in northern England. You will be impersonating a foreign exchange student from a country called Japan. You can say that you were taught at Konohas School of Magic and won a contest to be able to learn at Hogwarts for a year. I trust that you can make up more of a backstory as you go along. You will be a guard for a boy named Harry Potter. For more information, look to File A, part 1. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly will almost always be accompanying him. For more information on them turn to File A, part 2. Other than being Harry's guard, you shall also be protecting the school from an escaped convict, Sirius Black, which will be trying to get into Hogwarts and harm Harry. For more information on Black, see File B, part 2. You will have a few days before the school year starts to get acquainted with the castle and be able to learn all of the secret passageways and routes. After that, you will be taken to the train station where you can meet Mr. Potter and his friends and gain their trust. Mr. Potter and his friends must not know that you are a ninja from Konoha and you must maintain your disguise as long as possible. Albus Dumbledore will explain more once you get there. After memorizing all of scroll's content, burn it and all of the files. Good luck._

Kakashi read over the scroll several times before creating a small fireball to destroy it. He sighed and leaned back into the headboard. A mission like this would last well over his usual six month missions and from what he could see, it would use a lot of his chakra. At least this would keep his mind off of Obito. He still hadn't recovered from his death let one Rin's and Minato-sensei's. He grunted again as he heaved himself off of the hospital bed and opened the window. The sun was turning the sky into a deep pink, promising more sunny days in the future. Kakashi jumped out of the window, landing on the house's roof below. Using chakra in his feet he ran across the rooftops to the memorial stone. It was time his visited his friends again.

OoOoOo

Minerva McGonagall was not a patient woman. For the last hour and a half she had been waiting at the village entrance for the squirt of a shinobi to show up. The supposed guards at the gate were placing bets on how late Kakashi would be today while McGonagall stood by the door tapping her foot impatiently and glaring at them. The Hokage told her he would be late but now they would barely make it in time now, if only that little pain-in-the-neck would show up. After ten more minutes she finally spotted Kakashi walking towards her.

"You're late." She crossed her arms in annoyance. The best excuse he could come up with was, "I'm sorry McGonagall-san, but I got lost on the road of life."

She scoffed at his comment and taking another look at his clothing she widened her eyes in surprise. He was wearing a porcelain wolf mask that looked like it was growling. It had red paint in delicate lines across it's surface, making it seem even more deadly. Besides his mask, he was wearing a sort of thick armor on his chest and arms and had on almost knee high black boots with black straps encircling them. The rest of his outfit was entirely black and on his right shoulder she spotted a strange swirling tattoo. A short sword was strapped to his back and a duffle bag in his left hand.

"I am ready McGonagall-san. How are we traveling today?" Kakashi questioned, bringing Minerva out of her thoughts.

"We are traveling by a portkey, Kakashi. It will take us to a secure area in London where another representative will take you to Diagon Alley to buy your things. Albus has sent you enough money to buy your things and knowing Albus, he has put extra in for you to buy a messenger owl to deliver your mission reports. Now, if you would take my arm, your mission can begin." Minerva took a rusty soup from her cloak and held out her other arm. Kakashi took it hesitantly and immediately it felt as if he was being pulled back and forth in all directions. He desperately hung on with all his might and was suddenly thrown to ground on his butt. He glared at Minerva who was standing by his side and matching glare.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron in London, England."

* * *

><p>Thank you all for waiting so long for me to update. Once again, I am terribly sorry it took so long for this chapter to be up. I promise I will have more chapters up the day after tomorrow. If I don't, I will write the entire weekend long. Also, thank you all so much for the amazing and helpful reviews, I was so happy when I saw 4 reviews already for chapter 1! Have an amaztastic day, thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Kakashi's Wand

I'm sorry this took so long everyone I had a weekend writer's block. I hope you enjoy anyway.

* * *

><p>Kakashi looked around at everyone in the pub. Some were staring at him and others were avoiding his gaze. Kakashi expected this but was discouraged anyway. This moment was much too similar to the before when he was younger and trying to get away from the White Fang's failure. He inwardly shuddered at the memory of his father and shoved the memory into the back of his mind, where most of his past tended to be. He had to keep his cool composure, especially now in this different world. He knew very well how important first impressions were and wanted to at least seem respectable. Kakashi stood and looked around more, trying to find the next representative. He scanned the room until his eyes stopped on a rather large person. He was an enormous giant standing in the doorway and slouching a little so his head wouldn't hit the ceiling. Kakashi tried to look read his face but most of it was covered in wild and shaggy black hair. Shinning black eyes stared curiously back at his own dull black eyes. Kakashi held the eye contact until the giant looked down and muttered something. He shuffled over to Kakashi and Minerva; waving his hand in a friendly greeting.<p>

" Professor, I see yeh brought ar' guest wit yeah, my name's Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and grounds and Care o' Magical Creatures teacher a' 'ogwarts." He stuck out his giant hand and grabbed Kakashi's arm. He shook it furiously while beaming down at Kakashi's shocked face.

"H-how do you do Hagrid-san; you can call me Wolf" Kakashi said while tearing his arm away from Hagrid's grip. He returned his face into the bored and blank stare that he usually wore and crossed his arms. He gazed questionably at Hagrid's pink umbrella; not even paying attention to Hagrid's rambling about how nice the weather was today. Kakashi returned to the conversation when Harry Potter was mentioned. He supposedly blew up his aunt like a balloon from anger and left his aunt and uncle's home on a Knight Bus. Kakashi rolled his eyes; none of it made any sense to him but he could tell that Harry was as much of a spoiled brat as he originally thought.

"Excuse me McGonagall-san but I believe Hagrid-san needs to take me somewhere." Kakashi said with mock courtesy.

"O yeah I almost forgot! Are yeh ready ter go Wolf? Kakashi nodded and Hagrid then proceeded to search his many pockets pulling out random things like a teacup, a mousetrap, and jumbo dog treats. He finally found what he was looking for and pulled out a piece of parchment that looked like a shopping list. Hagrid said his goodbyes to Minerva and shuffled toward the back door of the pub. He waved to Kakashi signaling Kakashi to follow him. They proceeded out the door and stopped in front of a brick wall. Hagrid stepped forward and begin to tap the bricks in a pattern with his pink umbrella. Kakashi stared in amazement as the bricks began to move on their own and created a doorway to a street lined with shops.

"What is this place Hagrid-san?" Kakashi asked. Hagrid just laughed and replied, "This is Diagon Alley Wolf. This is where most wizards get all of their supplies. It's the perfect place to get all of your new school supplies."

"I don't anymore supplies. I brought my all that I need from home." Kakashi added. He glared at Hagrid and crossed his arms, stating that was not going to budge. He was practically pulled into one of the stores by Hagrid. He started to protest again but was pushed up to the register. Hagrid rang the bell for him and an old strange looking man came out of a back room.

"It's good to see you Hagrid. Who have you got with you today, another star in the making perhaps?" The old man shook Hagrid's enormous hand and circled Kakashi sizing him up. After he finished he asked, "This one's a bit older than usual Hagrid. Never the less we will find the perfect wand for you boy. What's your name son?"

"Wolf." Kakashi stated. He was starting to get annoyed by the man and just wanted this 'shopping trip' to be over with.

"That's quite a strange name you have Wolf. I'll be right back with the first wand." The old man hurried excitedly to the back wall that was lined with small boxes. He pulled out a small olive green box and gently pulled out an embroidered stick out of the box. He placed the stick in Kakashi's hand took a step back.

"Try this one, willow 11 and ½ inches, dragon heartstring. Go ahead Wolf wave it and see if the wand picks you." The old man urged. Feeling stupid, Kakashi waved the stick and nothing happened. Kakashi decided to take a risk and pooled a little of his chakra into the stick. It started vibrating in his hand and grew expectantly hot. Kakashi dropped it fearing it would burn his hand and the wand exploded. The old man muttered something about the wrong wand and ventured back to get another box.

"Try this one, Birch 11 inches, unicorn hair." The old man handed Kakashi another stick and he poured chakra in the new 'wand'. The books and papers in the room flew around until the old man grabbed the wand from Kakashi's hand and put it back in the box. Wand after wand was rejected by Kakashi but the old man's face grew more and more excited as each wand was rejected. He climbed to the top of the wall of wands and grabbed a bright red box that was extremely dusty.

"Try this one Wolf; it's one of my rarest and most powerful wands." He handed Kakashi the wand and watched in excitement. Kakashi poured more chakra into the wand expecting there to be another explosion. Instead, the wand grew pleasantly warm and emitted jets of green and gold light. Kakashi had finally found his wand. Hagrid and the old man clapped their hands for Kakashi's success.

"I knew it would work! Vine wood, 10 and ¼ inches, Hippogriff talon!" The old man seemed very excited now.

"Excuse me, but why are hippogriff talons rare and powerful?" Kakashi couldn't help but ask.

"The hippogriff talon wand is rare because you can only get a talon from a dead hippogriff and it's powerful because the wand is like a hippogriff. It is normally a touchy wand that demands respect and in turn is very good at protecting spells for its master. The wand also reflects its master. That means that you are a person that wants to be respected and should be respected. That will be 20 sickles Hagrid."

Hagrid happily paid the man as he led Kakashi out of the store. Kakashi clutched this new wand. It wanted Kakashi to protect everyone too. He sighed knowing that his wand was just another thing that he would end up disappointing.

* * *

><p>I decided to go with a hippogriff wand core just because it sounded more like Kakashi's personality, and the vine wood is the celtic wood for Kakashi's birthday(September 15) I believe J.K. Rowling used the celtic woods for Harry, Ron, and Hermoine's wands too.<p> 


	4. Tomodachi

Enjoy, everyone who still reads this!

* * *

><p>Kakashi was surprised that no one had questioned him about his ANBU mask yet. Either masks were normal or everybody trusted Hagrid enough to know that he was a good guy. Kakashi watched as everyone said hello to Hagrid or even stopped for a chat. Kakashi smirked under his mask; he loved it when he was right. Hagrid finished his last conversation and finally led Kakashi into another store. This one was labeled Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Kakashi was ushered onto what looked like a changing room. He followed all of Madame Malkin's directions. He let her talk on and on while he gave her his famous eye crinkle to continue the conversation. Kakashi only responded when she asked, "How do the robes fit now?", or, "Is there anything else that needs to be fixed?" He didn't even complain when Madame Malkin pricked him with the sewing needles. He was the perfect shinobi. Kakashi figured that if he 'happily' complied to all of the shopkeepers' and Hagrid's requests then maybe he could get to this so called school and get this mission over with soon. After Madame Malkin finished with the robes Hagrid paid her and led Kakashi to the next store.<p>

"Hagrid, how many more stores are going to go to?" Kakashi asked, starting to get annoyed. Hagrid gave a hearty laugh at Kakashi's tone.

"Jus' a few more stores Kerkashi." Hagrid opened the door and motioned for Kakashi to enter. The entire store was filled with books. There were books on hexes, transfiguration, death omens, and even predicting the future. How he would've loved to have the predicting the future book years ago. Kakashi just stood gazing at the collection of books the store had while Hagrid collected all of his school books.

"Here ya go Kerkashi." Hagrid handed the books for Kakashi to look at. Sure enough, predicting the future was one of the books Kakashi needed for the school year. He stared intently at the cover like it would his loved ones back. Hagrid noticed this and gave another hearty chuckle.

"Don' worry Kerkashi there will be enough time ter look a' yer books later." Kakashi has led out of the bookstore still clutching his book.

* * *

><p>Hagrid left Kakashi at an ice cream parlour. Hagrid had said that he still had to get his present for Kakashi and left telling him to stay there and finish his ice cream. Kakashi didn't mind sitting alone. It left him the opportunity to actually look at the interesting world around him. His couldn't help reading the wanted poster on the wall next to him. It read,<p>

_HAVE YOU SEEN THIS WIZARD?  
><em>

_Approach with extreme caution! Do not use magic against this man!  
><em>

It showed a moving, yes moving picture of a man screaming at the camera. At first glance the man looked angry and crazy. At second glance though, Kakashi saw the sorrow and loneness in his eyes. The man's eyes reminded him too much of his own. Sometimes Kakashi really hated how well he could read people sometimes.

Hagrid finally returned with what looked like a large bird cage. Hagrid was beaming as he trudged through the crowd of people to return to Kakashi. He placed the cage onto the table beamed at Kakashi again.

"I bought you yer very own owl. I figure' you would need one ter send letters back 'ome." Kakashi gave him an eye crinkled smile and thanked him. It was a great grey horned owl that stood with pride. It's golden eyes scanned Kakashi, sizing him up. Kakashi returned the bird's gaze and feed it one of the treats Hagrid gave him. It continued to glare at Kakashi until it quickly snatched the treat from his hand. It hooted it's thanks and ruffled it's feathers. Kakashi's shoulder's shook with laughter. The bird was just like him. It's impatient, glares, and it has grey feathers just like his hair.

"Whatcha gonna name 'im Kerkashi?" Kakashi thought for a moment until the perfect name popped into his head.

"Tomodachi."

"Tomodachi?" Hagrid asked, clearly confused.

"Yes, it means friend in Japanese." Kakashi turned back to the wanted poster and decided this might just be the right time to ask.

"Hagrid, who is that man?" Kakashi asked pointing at the poster.

"'Im? 'E's Sirius Black; a traitor an' a murderer." The look in Hagrid's eyes was full of hate and discontent.

"Professor Dumbledore will tell yeh more when we get ter Hogwarts though. Now if ya follow me I got a surprise for yeh."

* * *

><p>Kakashi was angry, even more than usual. He was glaring daggers into the back of Hagrid's head. For some unknown reason Hagrid had thought that riding giant motorcycle through the air would be fun and of course Kakashi was dragged along. Hagrid had 'forgot' to tell him that it was a super-fast, FLYING motorcycle though and now Kakashi was hanging onto Hagrid for dear life. If only looks could kill.<p>

Somehow Kakashi had managed to fall asleep on Hagrid's shoulder during the ride. A large *thud* had woken him up out of his dreamless sleep. Sleepily, he raised head up to see the motorcycle back on the ground. His head smacked back into Hagrid's shoulder when the motorcycle suddenly stopped. Hagrid quickly apologized as Kakashi tried to recollect himself. When he looked back up the building in front of him made his eyes widen. The school-no castle in front of him was huge! Hundreds of towers and spires surrounded a giant courtyard. A lake was seated at the right of the castle. In the moonlight the lake's crystal clear black surface looked so peaceful. A summer breeze blew through the night causing small ripples to appear on the lake's surface and the trees to rustle softly, ruining the peace.

"It's beautiful Hagrid." Kakashi whispered. He was still tired from his long day and all he wanted to do was lay in his bed surrounded by his nin-dogs. He advanced towards the gate but stopped waiting for Hagrid to catch up and lead the way. Hagrid's grin widened nevertheless and he strode forward leading Kakashi up to the castle.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry everybody I sorta lost interest in the story for a few weeks but nevertheless here's a short chapter 4. Thanks to everybody whose reviewed so far and a special thanks to deamon-of-light for reviewing every chapter<p> 


End file.
